Beverage containers and seal mechanisms for beverage containers are well known in the art. Traditionally, seal mechanisms are located in the lid of the beverage container and are secured in a fixed location in the lid adjacent the various openings in the lid housing. While such beverage containers and seal mechanisms according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, debris may be retained between certain components of the seal mechanism that are secured together. Further, the area between the seals associated with the seal mechanism and the lid and other components of the seal mechanism and trigger mechanism are difficult to properly clean, especially in a dishwasher environment. The present apparatus seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present apparatus is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.